Missed Moments
by Cherry2013
Summary: There has to be so many more moments Kurt and Blaine could have gotten together. These will just be a collect of one shots of ways I think they should have gotten together.
1. Finn

**Okay so I've always had all these alternate ideas of when Klaine could have gotten together, some work with the episodes, some are just random times at Dalton. Most will be before Original Song, but no guarantees. I may also do a few one shots of season 6 for them to get back together.**

 **Also I will be switching point of views but you will see me point that out clearly.**

Kurt sighed into the phone. Lately Finn was having girl problems that it seemed needed more than some quick advice from Puck or Sam. Apparently this was too emotional for those two idiots.

Kurt truly believed it was because he didn't want to really admit to anyone how he still felt about Rachel, and he Kurt was one of the few people that already saw it without Finn having to say it.

So that's how he ended up on an hour long phone call so far with Finn as he listened to him speak about Rachel as if she was a God among people (he really hopes Finn was never like this in front of Quinn lately). "…I mean dude when she was belting it out against Mercedes it was like…the talent just oozes out of her. Someone wants her solo, and we all go 'yeah you aren't the most talented person here' and then all of a sudden she just makes us all go speechless."

"Finn, I know Rachel oozes of talent, but while we're simply impressed, you go speechless." Kurt was smiling now on the other end of the phone, Finn had it bad.

"It's like, yeah I want to showcase the whole group but hearing her sing it's…I'll give up any solo for her in a heartbeat because we would win."

"Oh you are so naïve, Rachel would throw a solo in your freaking lap if she found out you wanted one."

"No way dude, its Rachel." Finn was really dull sometimes, and it made Kurt really start to wonder what was actually wrong with him last year for liking the dud, but he puts that to the back of his mind to prove his point to Finn.

"No _dude_ I bet you if you walked into Glee tomorrow and demanded a solo for yourself Rachel would gush and go 'oh Finn that could win us Regionals, your voice in a classical rock ballad, well we would look original compared to all those girls belting it out on the stage' as her eyes glaze over and she gives you pointers and folders of sheet music." Kurt laughed at his own description of Rachel because it was so freaking ridiculous.

"Dude, sometimes I would feel lucky she would give up her spotlight enough for a duet, you're really wrong on this."

Kurt sighed. He wanted to get down to dinner and he was making no progress on this phone call with Finn. He had an idea. "Okay ill make you a bet. I bet if you make a request for a solo tomorrow Rachel will give it to you."

"Okay and what if she doesn't give it to me, what do I get?"

"I don't know what do you want?" Kurt was fixing his hair now, kind of glad this phone call was almost over.

"I want to tell Blaine how you really feel." Well Kurt hadn't expected this one.

"Wha-….why?" Kurt stumbled over his own words.

"Because I'm tired of hearing about this dude. It's been months since you spied at Dalton, and you don't do anything about it. So I mean you seem so positive Rachel would give me the solo-"

"Deal." And Kurt isn't really sure why he says it but he does. "If Rachel doesn't hand you over the solo tomorrow without a fight you can tell Blaine how I feel."

"Well, um, how exactly is that?" God Finn was dumb.

"How are you going to make this bet without actually knowing how I feel?" Kurt said exasperated.

"Well I know you like him…but do you love him?" Finn asks and Kurt is caught off guard, was Finn being…intuitive?

"I might." It occurs to him he probably should have taken Finn off of speaker a while ago, but it lets that thought slip from his mind as he makes his demand. "Okay and if she hands the solo over then you have to finally admit you have forgave her and you want her back." Kurt smirked satisfied.

"Deal." Finn said and they exchanged their goodbyes before Kurt finished getting ready and walked out of his room.

Blaine had just been walking to see if Kurt wanted to go down to dinner when he heard it.

Kurt was on the phone with someone that Blaine recognized as Finn's voice. Blaine didn't want to interrupt and was just going to go down and shoot Kurt a text to tell him so when he heard his name.

" _I want to tell Blaine how you really feel."_ Blaine stopped dead. How he really feels?

The rest of the conversation was all Blaine needed to hear before he decided he needed to do something about this, and he had the perfect idea. He went through his phone and texted Mercedes and Rachel to meet him at the Lima bean, which they gladly replied they would in 15 minutes. Ditching dinner altogether, Blaine made his way to the Lima Bean.

"Blaine!" Rachel, whom he only met on an occasion or two came running to him. He hugged both girls and ordered their coffee (he would be a gentleman even if he was gay). They thanked him and took seats at their favorite table.

"So what's so urgent Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine wasn't that sure how to start this. "I need a favor. From both of you." They both waited and Blaine continued. "I overheard Kurt talking to Finn, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop I swear but then I heard them talking about me. Finn has some bet with Kurt and if Finn wins he gets to tell me how Kurt feels about me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Boy if you can't see it by now-"

"No I know he likes me, but he won't say it and I want to use this as an opportunity to plan something amazing."

Both girls smiled. "What's the bet?" Rachel asked.

When all said and done, Rachel didn't pitch as much of a fit as you have thought. But now to come up with the rest of my plan. Rachel was going to throw a hissy fit about her solo tomorrow, and when Kurt started to flip out Mercedes was going to keep him held together (after all it may be fun to mess with him a bit but he doesn't want him losing it).

Then he would await Finn to contact him about how Kurt likes him, and that's when he'll bring Finn in on the plan.

He didn't want to serenade Kurt because….well this needed to be more special. Actually, he wanted this to be a private intimate moment. He wanted Kurt to squirm a bit first, so he would avoid him a little and when Kurt would go back to his dorm-

And Blaine had it all planned out, now just to get Wes in on it.

Rachel didn't usually like being annoying on purpose. Yes she knew she had her moments but none of it was ever _on purpose._

So when Glee Club started she prepared herself to literally break Finn's heart a little bit.

"Mr. Shue, I have a request." Finn said. Rachel knew it was almost time. "I would like to do a solo for Regionals, I know Rachel usually does it but up against a male vocalist group maybe we could try and beat them at their own game."

Mr. Shue goes to say something but She stands up to make herself heard.

"Mr. Shue, though Finn is a great singer, we need to branch away from 80's rock ballads and do something with more emotion and feeling and that's a gift I bring to the stage. If anything me and Finn could do a duet that way I can belt out the last emotional note and have the crowd in tears."

And Finns face was priceless.

That evening Blaine got a text from Finn asking if he could either meet up or call him, and Blane smirked.

 _-I win! –Finn_

Kurt stared at his phone screen that morning at breakfast for a good ten minutes before Wes nudged him. He shook it off and joined the conversation all the time looking at Blaine to see Blaine not even looking up from his book.

 _-Did you talk to him yet? –Kurt_

 _-Yeah we got coffee last night. I told him all about how you couldn't shut up about him. If you don't believe I won ask Rachel_

And Kurt did exactly that, and the more Blaine continued to ignore him the more he spent texting everyone.

First was Rachel who told him matter of factly how Finn would never be able to sing a solo like her (he didn't even think that deserved a response from him, so he didn't).

And as the day went by, and Blaine continued to ignore him he went down the list, Mercedes who confirmed the story in full detail, Tina who actually called Rachel a bit of a bitch, Artie who told him about Mr. Shue's face, Brittany (though she started talking about dolphins and unicorns and he stopped taking her seriously, Santana had more than a few words to say about the incident and insulted him, Rachel and Finn in the process, Quinn who simply refused to say nothing more than it happened, Sam and Mike simply confirmed it (they sucked at texting) and he finally resorted to Puck who once more explained it happened with some weird details about Rachel's ass looking good when she was sassy.

Practice was a nightmare and every time Blaine sang to everyone but him he wanted to curl in a ball and cry because he couldn't deal with this today. And yes he spent most of the day texting Mercedes who reassured him and was actually quite helpful in having him come to an understanding that maybe Blaine was just taking some time to figure out his exact feelings, or that maybe Finn was messing with him and when all else failed Mercedes pulled the "you know how dumb Finn can be maybe he never properly explained himself" and Kurt actually cracked a smile at that.

Lucky for him Blaine had to leave midway through rehearsal (on a normal day Kurt would worry, but today it was for the best) and they spent half an hour harmonizing.

Finally, after what was becoming the LONGEST day of his life, Kurt had made it to his dorm. Where he stopped dead in his tracks because Blaine was freaking laying on his bed (in his head he realized he would never be able to truly fall asleep again with Blaine's smell everywhere).

"Here come take your coffee" Blaine said and Kurt internally jumped for joy at the pure thought of Blaine knowing his coffee order. "Want to have a movie night?"

And Kurt is struck dumb. He's waiting for Blaine to at least say something because good lord at least let him down gently. But then Mercedes voice about the dullness of Finn pops into his head and he's happy to believe that Finn might have not told him. He grins like an idiot and gladly agrees when Blaine pops in RENT and Kurt couldn't be happier.

They were a _Santa Fe_ when Blaine hoped off the bed an started singing, Kurt smiled at him and as the song finished he grabbed me up (and let me clarify, we were watching the 10th anniversary show) and he started speaking.

"Are we a thing?" he says in a low voice and I couldn't resist, even though my brain had short-circuited, but it was a reflex "Darling we're everything."

And before I could even comprehend what was going on he started singing the song and I couldn't help but chime in, neither one of us really taking a part. My brain really wanted me to think right now, to figure out why we were doing this but I couldn't help but think that simply, we loved the show, we loved the song and we loved to sing. Who cares if _I'll Cover you_ is a love song between two gay men and promises eternal love?

As the song was coming to a close Blaine moved closer to him just as the actors on the screen did and Kurt lost use of his voice and Blaine, in the lowest must loving and sultry whisper "I'll cover you." He sang out the last line before his lips pressed against Kurt's and Kurt couldn't believe this.

Blaine was kissing him. Blaine-oh my god what did that mean? Did that mean he knew did that- oh who cares the feeling of Blaine kissing him was overwhelming every inch of his body. He felt everything tingling and oh how had he not just up and done this before.

When Blaine pulls away Kurt almost wants to whimper at the loss of contact before Blaine breaks out in a huge grin. And Kurt doesn't know where to begin, does he ask him if Finn talked to him? Does he ask him why…?

"Blaine-"

"Come on I'm going to need a shoulder to cry on soon you know he doesn't last that much longer." And Kurt stares at him incredulously.

"Blaine what is going on?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Blaine says raising an eyebrow.

"Finn talked to you." Kurt says resigning that this would be such an awkward conversation and a hurt washes over him that maybe the kiss was just in the moment or to test the waters-

"Actually I was walking to knock on your door when I heard you talking to Finn." Kurt looks up truly confused. "So I called Rachel and Mercedes. I asked Rachel to turn Finn down for a solo, so you would lose, and then I kind of wanted to mess with you a bit to be honest so I could set this all up, and I know how much you loved RENT, and I knew that you would be freaked out if I kissed you and didn't think that I at least somewhat thought how you felt, and I wanted this to be special you know-"

"Blaine you're rambling" And all of a sudden he could see how nervous Blaine was becoming. "So you're telling me you basically didn't want me to freak out by expressing your feelings so you made sure I lost the bet so I could freak about instead about how much you knew so you would have enough time to plan an intimate moment for me and you by watching our favorite musical?' And Kurt thought about it and honestly it was cute. Because he would have freaked if Blaine told him he heard what he said the other day, and he probably wouldn't know how to tread waters if Blaine flat out asked him if he liked him. Instead he planned a romantic night for just the two of them to ease them into this and it was so _perfect._

And Kurt couldn't resist but to smash his mouth back onto Blaine's and they kissed passionately before Kurt had a thought. "What did Fin tell you though?"

"Oh I told him my plan and he agreed to tell your dad for me and granted me permission. He says he'll see you next weekend, because I asked for you this weekend." Kurt smiled, though he wanted to try and tell Blaine that tomorrow morning a storm was coming and he would be snowed in if he didn't leave tonight but it seems that was his plan. "And Wes let me leave practice early to let me get the room ready for this weekend, because he's staying with David for the weekend. I mean unless it's too much-"

"It's perfect. But what do we have planned Mr. Anderson?" Kurt dared to ask.

"Broadway musicals, Harry Potter and Disney movies?" And Kurt was never so in _love_ with a person.

"I love you." He blurted out because how could he not? It was so perfect. A whole weekend to talk and cuddle and just _be._ A whole weekend to explore each other's mouths too was a bonus.

Blaine just smiled. "I love you too."

And they were kissing again and faintly in the background he could hear Angel sing 'kiss me it's beginning to snow' and he cracked open an eye to see the snow faintly beginning to snow and nothing could be more perfect than this moment as he kissed his boyfriend.

"Finn?"

"What's up Rachel?"

"I just you really should have a solo because your voice is just amazing and we could easily beat the competition if we had you singing-"

And Finn smiled to himself _of course Kurt was right._

 **A/N: What do you think? Any prompts you want to send me? I would appreciate ideas. Please Review!**


	2. Rachel

**A/N: I kind of enjoy the idea of other people getting involved to get them together. Please review!**

Rachel was annoying in almost every respect of the word. But Kurt knew that by now so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise when Rachel called him being above and beyond annoying.

Ever since her and Blaines little kissing fiasco she wouldn't stop apologizing about how she should have known about Kurts feelings (which she had known about of course) and now she's taken it upon herself to set them up.

Kurt has told her no five times in this phone call alone but lately he just switches the topic on her, except this time she wanted to take some action.

"So I could just text Blaine to get coffee and tell him I'm working on my song, and that it would help to know if my experience with him helped him realize any feelings of his own-" she rambled on.

"Rachel, for the last time there is nothing between me and Blaine because he doesn't like me like that." Kurt said completely exasperated now.

"Of course he does and I'm sure his time with me definitely helped him realize this."

"Rachel just butt out please" Kurt simply hung up on her and went back to his homework.

Rachel was really as annoying as it got but what happened the next day even had him speechless. It all started with Wes in the morning.

"You know you should really just lay one on him." Wes said as he fixed his hair.

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked up from the book he was reading.

"Kiss Blaine already and make it clear that's exactly what you want."

Kurt ignored him and stormed out of the room. But it continues for the rest of the day. David, Nick and Jeff all came up to him with different things he could do or say to Blaine that had Kurt ready to lose it.

But she took it one step further. He almost half expected the text from Finn asking him oh so nonchalantly about Blaine and how he could help him get the girl, until he stumbled over his words correcting himself to guy and Kurt sighed before telling him to tell Rachel "good try."

Before he knew it every girl in the Glee club had texted him, he didn't really expect this but it made some sense at least, until Santana called him asking him about Blaine and he lost it.

"Will you tell Rachel to stop playing this game? It doesn't matter that I'm freaking in love with Blaine. He does not fee that way. You got it? He doesn't like me. Doesn't want to date me or kiss me or do anything along those lines so will you please tell Rachel to give it up? Blaine does not like me!" He huffed out.

"Actually he does."

It Kurt a couple of seconds to realize that wasn't Santana's voice, and that her voice was actually insulting him (not that he was listening really) and he was now painfully aware ALL and he meant ALL the Warblers had made there way into rehearsal and oh why did he answer the phone call in the actual choir room?

And he was mortified and then it clicked. Did he just say-?

"What?" Kurt now said hanging up the phone and whirling around to face the voice that he knew all to well as Blaine's.

"I told you yes he does. That is I do." Blaine said and Kurt stared. All eyes were on him he knew but he wasn't comprehending any of this-

And if he wasn't comprehending before he definitely wasn't now since Blaine's all so perfect lips were on his now. And when they separated, Kurt was more speechless than he was before.

And he must have been gaping like a fish so Blaine grabbed his hand before pulling him out of the room and truly kissing him now. It was, if even possible, more passionate and Kurt let himself get lost in this one because he was currently chalking it up all to be a dream. And he kisses him back with all he had hoping to convey his feelings as best he can because he had obviously lost the ability to speak.

"I see Rachel broke you." Blaine said when the pulled apart.

"Yeah-what?"

"She called me yesterday. It was a weird conversation but she told me that she was planning something to get you to make a move and that by the time practice came around I should say something"

"I think I might just kill her" Kurt said. It was only half-hearted to be honest.

"Don't bother. She never told me what exactly you were admitting though I had some idea. I didn't expect you to be in love with me-"

Oh god he didn't say that.

"Yeah you did" and he didn't just say that out loud.

"Let me go be mortified now please." Kurt said trying to wiggle himself away from Blaine. He was against the wall and it was a little hard but Blaine made it so much harder when he literally pushed him against the wall. Yes pushed him against the wall. It was so, so hot.

"Don't. I kind of love you too." He said in the lowest, sexiest voice and then his mouth was on his again and Kurt didn't really care about any of it anymore.

In the other room:

"Yes Rachel they are in the hallway making out." Wes said into the phone. "And yes I already snuck some pictures."

A few hours later:

Kurt had been cuddling with Blaine for about an hour now, and it was glorious until his phone buzzed.

 _Dad: care to explain this?_

And there is was clear as day a picture of him and Blaine kissing, and this, well this has Finn written all over it. And normally Kurt would be mad, but he noticed next to him Blaine was asleep and it was just so adorable that he would get mad later.

 _-later on I will- Kurt_

And he closed his eyes himself.


End file.
